DramaKlok
by Margaret Anight
Summary: Metalocalypse. Toki has been through enough stress and drama, and just when he was about to go completely insane, a mysterious, very distant cousin of his comes to stay with Dethklok. How will the band react to this sudden change of plans?
1. Stay Out of My Dreams!

A Speck to You- A Toki Love Story

I know, Its not brutal, but in the next chapters I'll try and even the brutal-romantic ratio a bit )

**Im still updating and fixing a few errors, so dont kill me about it. Please Enjoy and leave a review! I know im having a fun time writing it I hope you like reading it all the same.**

**I dont own Toki, Skwisgaar, or Dethklok, Metalocalypse, or the charaters, except the ones I made... lol**

**(also it may look like I misspell some of the things they say but its how they talk on the show)**

Toki turned on his side, with a scowl on his face. He quietly groaned, as he was hoping he would have longer to enjoy his sleep. The other members of the band had left him up late the following night, with their loud and boisterous drunken attitude. He grabbed his pillow and covered up the back of his head.

"Come ons Toki's, you wants not to be late to awake!" Skwisgaar said rather more energetically than usual. Toki usually would have more sense to know that Skwisgaar in such a good mood as this would relate to some sort of cruel catch, but he was groggy from just awakening.

"Awww, Skwisgaar why nots five more minutes?" Toki said, his voice muffled through the bedding materials.

"Chops Chops, don'ts be a lazy bunny's rabbiot." he coached, sharply poking Toki in the back.

" Ouch! Oks, I'ms awakes now!" he said in reaction to poke, and slowly sat up on the side of the bed facing away from the patient Skwisgaar, and rubbed his eyes.

"But I still don'ts knows why you waked me's so early." Toki mumbled, and he stood up, and shuffled over to Skwisgaar. Out of no where, Skwisgaar pulled out a can, and just as quickly quickly pulled off the lid. Suddenly, a stream of various innards, and other disgusting and grimy body parts came flying right at Toki's innocent and unsuspecting face.

Toki's horror was apparent as he let out a long, terrified scream, while Skwisgaar continued to belt out continuous and persistent laughter.

* * *

Toki sat in the main room of Mordhous, pouting, with his arms crossed. He was obviously still upset with the prank Skwisgaar had unexpectedly unleashed upon him. He deeply sighed, trying to decide to be more angry, or upset, or both. The others around him were still joking around about it.

"Oh, Oh, Schwisgaar that wasch classchic! I cant believe Toki actchually fell for that!" Murderface exclaimed, as the others laughed along.

" Heh, heh, Yeah," Nathan began "Hey, Hey guys," he whispered "Listen this is going to be hilarious." everything was quiet for a moment, and Toki kept looking at them, scowling.

"What! What's do you want!" Toki yelled.

"Toki, calm down." Nathan's expression got serious, as Toki was huffing and puffing. "Toki, I just got to say one thing to you."

"Whys should I even talk to you idiots! You alls just goings to make funs of me, like always!" he said hysterically.

"Hey Toki," Nathan began

"What's! What's do you wants!" he outbursted for a second time

"Guts." Nathan said, and the other band members exploded in laughter. Toki's face became a very red color, and he let out a long, extremely peeved scream, in which quieted the other band members.

"You…You," he said fighting back tears "You all never listens to Toki! You don't understand what its like!" he said, and stormed off to his room.

"Geez, you don't think we went too hard on the little guy do ya?" questioned Pickles, as he raised his eyebrows.

"No he'll be fine." Nathan promptly answered.

* * *

Back in Toki's room, it was everything but fine. He sat on his bed once again, looking at the stone wall in front of him. He wore a blank stare upon his face. The lines of wear the tears ran down his eyes were still visible, as he had not bothered to wipe them. He sighed again, turning away from the brick wall in pain. A deep, emotional pain. It was more than true that none of the band knew what it was like for him. His entire life he always tried his hardest to make friends and be loved. But nobody would accept him.

His heart was crushed, and he knew it. The others were so wrapped up in everything going around them, the fame, the fortune, the alcohols, the drugs, it was hard to distinguish them from humans. Toki was different. Although he occasionally suffered the drift of pressure to be like his peers, trying to be _brutal_, his soul was clean. All the corruption going around often left Toki in a state of confusion, the thing he wanted most was to just, be loved.

He heard knocking on the door. He wasn't in the mood to talk to any of those heartless bafoons. They probably wanted to just make more fun of him.

"Hey, you big jerks, leaves me alones!" Toki said, pulling the covers over his face.

"Its me, Charles. Toki, are you okay in there? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Oh I thoughts you were's one of those big losers outs there. But still I am's in a bad moods. I don't wants to talk, I wants to take a sleeps." Toki replied pitifully.

" Okay, I understand. Well, um, if you feel like you need to talk to someone, I'm not a therapist, but I am entitled to keeping you alive, so… stop by my office sometime." and Toki heard his footsteps fade as he walked away.

Toki felt slightly better after at least he knew someone cared. That thought began to melt away some of the ice around his heart. And with that in mind he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Rather suddenly, he awoke to a ground shaking earthquake. He began to panic, and grabbed his pillow and held it tightly to his chest. A gigantic hole appeared before him, as the pictures of his parents fell off the wall and shattered, and his possessions began to fall into the hole growing larger as the bricks began to fall. Soon, as he knew, his bed, his sanctuary would also be down there.

He tried to jump off his bed, and grasp one of the remaining floor-stones, but that too began to fall with him. Soon, he found himself not on the lower level of the gigantic metal building, but a pit filled with all sorts of organs and rotting flesh. Toki screamed, his heart pounding a hundred times faster than his guitar playing. A gigantic shadow was looming over him, and he screamed, as a gigantic Skwisgaar looked down at him.

"Toki, you are nothings but a itsy bitsy baby. You cans never do anything's right. That is why I have all the ladies, and the guitar playing, and you have NOTHING." The familiar giants voice echoed through the empty black plain. Toki crippled in fear, speechless. He felt paralyzed.

The gigantic Skwisgaar was changing, into an ominous and evil monster, soon it was reaching its long, clawed hand to scoop him up and eat him whole. Toki could do nothing but watch as he was about to be eaten alive. The hideous monster tilted its head back, revealing its horrific set of gigantic, sharp teeth. He was sent free falling down the vile throat of monster.

He landed, but not inside the monster, but in a void plain of black.

"Hellos?" he yelled, his mind abuzz with questions. He rubbed his forehead, he was tired and feeble. He felt as if he was about to collapse. He wondered if he would ever make it out alive.

"Ohhh! I'ms goings to be trapped downs here forever, and I knows it!" he groaned, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

In the far distance appeared a beautiful white light, at first faint, but grew stronger as it came closer. Toki could do nothing but stare in amazement. When the light was almost too bright to bear, it diminished, revealing a beautiful woman. She was dressing in a flowing white dress, which gave off the feeling of warmth and security, and her wavy hair blew in unison with her dress, although there was no breeze among them.

"Wow-wee!!" Toki sighed, as he stared at the breathtaking woman. "Ares you an angel?" he stuttered. She walked up to him, and wiped the tear of his cheek. Although he knew it was a dream, he could feel the warmth of her hand on his face. He gazed, hoping the moment would never end. He felt complete, and his heart melted; as this was the happiest he has ever been. The feeling of intense love, burning, inside him, was so intense, he had never felt it before. There was also another feeling going on too, if you know what I mean.

"Its okay, everything will be okay." her voice sounded so calm and clear, like the ripples of the water. Flowing and gentle.

"Will I evers see you again?" another tear swelled behind his eyes.

"Do not cry, as I hope so." her face plagued by grief and sorrow. And she slowly faded away and Toki woke up. He sat up quickly, and wiped the tears away with the collar of his shirt. He did not know what to think of the dream, as the so many emotions involved left him confused and upset.

* * *

He was reluctant to get up, but he decided sleeping in bed all day would obviously not help. It wasn't exactly the prank Skwisgaar pulled on him, it was the shame and embarrassment the band always put him through. Toki truly wasn't sure what to trust. To trust his heart, which was not very brutal, or to trust his career, which did not make him feel as happy as he did in his dream.

He sighed, and worked up the courage to face the other band members once more.

He walked slowly amidst his fellow band members. His eyelids were hung low, expressing his obvious emotional pain and suffering. More than anything he wanted to cry, cry, cry out all of his worries and anger and sorrow… But he couldn't. He kept his emotions all bottled up, clawing inside him, ripping away at his tender heart.

He band watched him as he flopped down on the couch, exchanging awkward glances. The room was silent.

* * *

**The Tribunal**

"It appears that Toki Wartooth is experiencing a depression similar to the one Nathan Explosion had been suffering not too long ago. We aren't sure how this will influence his fan-base, but its no doubt the effect will surely be negative." the man standing in front of the gigantic screen announced. " To inform us further we have brought in…" a short man with a note card came and quickly whispered in his ear. "As we have just discovered, the specialist couldn't make it on account of the death of his goldfish, so we will have to make due with have previously learned."

The General squinted his eyes at him. "Hmmm…I believe the best thing to do is to send in… a spy."

"But who?" the question rang in all of their ears as they pondered and exchanged quizzical glances

* * *

**Back At Mordhous**

Nothing seemed interesting or fun anymore. His long brown locks sprawled across the couch. He sighed. He was beginning to grow tired. Slowly his eyelids began to droop further down, but he attempted to fight it. Soon he gave in, and the large bowl of candy rolled off and landed on the floor.

Toki found him once again at the old country house he occupied as a child. He held his thin, scratchy blanket close to him. "Oh no! I very don'ts wants to be backs here again!" he said very loudly. He quickly clamped his hand over his mouth, tears swelling up in the corner of his eyes once again. He closed his eyes and began rocking back and forth, knowing a very angry parent would soon be walking down the steps, raw with strict punishment. He began to shiver, a mix of fear, and the cold temperatures. He heard the rotting wooden stair creak as one of his guardians walked down towards him.

He kept his eyes closed tightly and shuddered with fear. He heard a whip pulled off the wall, and his punishment was near.

"Opens your eyes you lazy jacks-off" he heard a familiar voice, it was his band mate, Skwisgaar. Toki was left in obvious confusion. He peaked up above his covers.

" Skwisgaar what are you doings in my dreams agains!" he said, confudled. With that Skwisgaar scowled and cracked the whip against the cold stone floor.

" Since whens are you askings question? Shuts up you pathetic worms. Gets up. NOW." Toki was bewildered and terrified. He slowly got up, and exposed his scared back to Skwisgaars whip. Blow after blow, Toki cringed in pain. Taking in the intense suffering, each horrible snap at a time.

He dropped to his knees, wondering why he would deserve such torture. His bedroom surrounded by cold stone and decomposing beams faded, and he was cascaded into the same black landscape he was in his previous dreams. His hopes were sent higher once again, as he thought he may be able to see the beautiful woman again.

'Oh I wishes I could kiss hers, shes soch a beautiful goil.' he fantasized. She was the only one he knew loved him. He heard a noise behind him. He froze, hoping it wasn't Skwisgaar with the whip again. Slowly he turned around to find it was the beautiful woman. His anxiety filled face melted into comfort, as he was left with just a dazed smile.

"Please comes backs with me!" he said hopefully. She had on a pained smile. "Whats is its wrong?" he questioned.

"I can't," she looked down uncomfortably, "But I will see you soon." she smiled

"Wait, wait, waits!" he pleaded, leaning in to kiss her, but she faded away, as he feel and painfully hit the floor, and his consciousness came back.

"Toki you lazy dildos get up!" Skwisgaar shouted in his Swedish accent while throwing a piece of his candy at him. Toki became hysterical and began to kick, scream and flail around his limbs.

"NO NO NO! I WONTS LET YOU WHIPS ME ANYMORES!! STAYS OUT OF MY HEADS!!" He screamed in protest. The rest of Dethklok stared at him with disturbed facial expressions, and they silently agreed he had went crazy, again.

"Um, ya know geys, I think that Toki gone and went a lit'le loco again..." Pickles added, nodding his head back and forth. "Pooooor Toki."

Toki began to hyperventilate, and panicked. He wasnt sure what to do, his eyes open wide, like a lunatic. He stood up on the couch and tried to back up as much as he could. Skwisgaar tried to motion for him to calm down, trying to get closer.

"Skwisgaar be careful dont get too close he looks danger..." Nathan tried to warn him, but it was too late. All the muscles on Toki's body obviously was not only for show... and he pulled his arm back, as Skwisgaar began to yell, and Toki's first hit Skwisgaars cheek with enough force to send him flying backwards, and he landed on the coffee table, knocked out.

"Oh NO'S! What dids I do! I Murders him! Noooooooooo!" he began to yell, as he ran off once again, shouting things like "No NO I donts want to goes to prison!".

"Thatsch juscht brutal..." Murderface commented, watching Toki run back and forth.  
"Do you think we should like... tell Charles?" Nathan asked in his rough voice.  
"Lets hope Toki doesn't kill us all because were "Murder Witnesses" Pickles sighed, and took a swig of his vodka.  
"Hey Pickles can I have some of that?" Nathan asked, which Pickles wordlessly handed to him, keeping his eyes transfixed on Toki.

* * *


	2. Unexpected Arrival

**Heres chapter 2 for ya, I hope you enjoy. Please take your time and leave a short review  
**

Toki sat, but with a rather extremely guilty look on his face. Charles sat across the desk in front of him, with a serious lets-get-down-to-business attitude among him. He heaved out a long sigh. He was about to say something, when Toki interrupted him.

"Looks, I knows I killed Skwisgaars, but I already says I'm sorries, ands if you wants it agains, listens, IM SORRIES!!" Toki apologized.

"No Toki, for the hundredth time, you didn't kill Skwisgaar, just gave him a concussion. Nothing permanent. The real reason I asked you in my office is…"

"Yeahs, I know, I kills him!" Toki said in a voice pleading for symphony.

"Toki, can you please stop interrupting me?" he started rubbing his forehead, "I know you've been going through some rough and traumatic times lately with the band, and I want to help." he was interrupted once again this time not by Toki.

"Jesus what do they want now?" he muttered under his breath. His cell phone was ringing. He engaged in a short conversation.

"Well, it seems like we'll have to continue this later then, because it seems someone has shown up at our door, claiming to be your long-lost-distant-cousin. Well, we'll see about that." Ofdosen left the room, Toki in close, curious pursuit.

* * *

The rest of Dethklok were accumulated quite impatiently by the door. Charles promptly let them in. Two roadies had held a young woman quite forcefully by the forearms, and she was thrashing furiously to be let go.

"Lets go of her!" Toki insisted. The servants looked for Charles approval, in which he nodded yes, and she was released.

She had a thin build, although you can tell she had a very toned body, and if you looked closely, quite a lot of muscle. She was tan, and her skin was soft and smooth, even to the eyes. Her figure was like an hourglass, and her curves were deep and developed. Her legs were long and attractive. A single black diamond earing in her ear, and a long moon\sun necklace hung from around her long, graceful neck. She had on a maroon t-shirt, with a cuff and buttons. A few of the buttons had been lost in the vicious struggle with the roadies, that she did quite well with. On her legs was a silky black skirt. Her hair was a few inches below her shoulders, a dark, rich brown, and extremely thick and full. It had several natural waves along the course of it, and her beautiful hair looked straight from a shampoo commercial. Her face was incredibly beautiful without makeup. Her head was rather long, but gorgeous so, and her hair fell around it like curtains. Her eyelashes were naturally very long and dark, thick like her hair. Her eye color was a electric blue, crisp like ice. Against her dark eyelashes, it was awe-striking. Her nose was cute, it fit with her head shape, and kept her face symmetrical. Her lips were wide, but not too wide, and shaped like cupids bow. Even Skwisgaar has not seen lips as fine as that. In a creepy way, she looked similar to Toki, but in a far off way.

"Oh thanks goodness they lets go's of me!" she let out a sigh of relief." he voice was almost an exact eerie imitation of Toki's voice, except slightly more high pitched. Toki left one eyebrow up in a quizzical stance.

"Oh I take it you alls don't believes me? I hads a feeling this would happens. Well I have proof." out of a small sack she had slung over her shoulder, she pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. Toki was quite withdrawn by the fact he found her voice incredibly sexy. She seemed oddly familiar.

Charles grabbed the paper, and opened it. It was a birth certificate proving her blood relation to the Wartooth family. "Well, Ill be back shortly to examine if this is legit." Charles said "Why don't you all socialize while I'm gone?"

* * *

It was quite awkward. Toki continued to study her, as there was something he couldn't quite understand. The rest of the band was not paying much attention, except Skwisgaar, who was quite happy eyeing Toki's relative. She was just patting her knees, slightly rocking her head back and forth, in a bubbly way. It went on like this for quite some time, until Skwisgaar decided to break the ice.

"So's, beautifuls woman that's related to Toki's, how ares you goings? Yous are lookings greats!" He smiled seductively

She fixed her attention on Skwisgaar, to whom she smiled back. "I'ms doings fine, thanks." and she flipped her beautiful wavy brown hair behind her shoulder. Suddenly, something in Toki's mind snapped. She was the woman from her dreams! He gasped fearfully.

'Oh no's!' the thought 'This means the beautiful woman's relateds to me!' he sighed. Grief struck his face.

"What seems to be's the matter, Toki's?" she questioned ever so sweetly. Seeing Toki sad made her feel sad also. "Isn't it nice to see a family's again?"

"No, Nothings. I is fines…" he sighed. Charles walked into the room, holding the certificate in his hands.

"Well, it seems as if the certificate is true, she is your distant cousin, Toki." he announced

"Awww, man." Toki sulked beneath his breath.

"So, why exactly are you here.. uh, um…"

"Rivera. Rivera Ravensong Stellablossom Moonwhisper Wartooth." she replied with a striking smile. Her teeth were pearly white.

"Okay then, please tell us your story Rivera." he smiled, half in contempt.

"Well, here I goes," she took a deep breath. It was apparent the only ones paying attention were Toki and Skwisgaar, and Skwisgaar was doubtfully paying attention to her story. "I was bringing water back from the stream down the mountain side from our small cabin, on a beautiful moonlit night. I was walking normal paced, as usually, when I heard a scream. I dropped the water and ran up the hill to find the cabin abandoned, and my family missing. My parents told me if I ever needed help, they could looks to you, if all else fails, as it has been lately. I am not planning on staying long, I just need somewhere to stay as I looks for my parents. Perhaps you could lend me some food and shelter for a few cold nights until I can carry out my journey alone?" she finished. Skwisgaar went as far as to clap, which awarded him a forbidding look from Toki. He abruptly stopped in fear.

"I don't think that sounds too out of the question, What do you guys think?" he asked Dethklok.

"Yeah. Sure, whatever." the Americans of the band absent-mindedly answered.

"I..I.. don'ts see whys not." Toki stuttered..

"I won'ts mind beautifuls woman's arounds for longs." Skwisgaar quietly piped up, watching Toki nervously. He lightly touched his still painful bruised cheek.

"Toki , you should show Rivera to her room, and you guys can… catch up, or, meet each other. I don't know." Charles ended the meeting, mildly aggravated, as he hadn't gotten anything done he would like to so far, and the rest of Dethklok awoke from their trances after Toki and Rivera left.

* * *

"Toki this places scary!" she exclaimed as she saw a dead body as she passed through the hall.

"Yeahs that's tends to be the normals arounds heres." Toki replied blandly. She quickly grabbed his hand. Toki could of have sworn he saw her display a devilish smile, but he presumed he was just imagining it. His hand began to get sticky with sweat. Finally they reached the hallway in which Dethklok rooms resided in.

He opened the door he presumed to be hers, and to their surprise, it was already decorated to precise detail. The two chatted for a while, and Toki began to warm up to the idea of her being his cousin, nothing else. She was smart, funny, and clever. Not to mention smoking hot. They had not realized they had talked so long.

"Wow-wee! We have been talkings for the hours!" Toki exclaimed quite happily. "Well haves a nice sleeps Rivera's. I'll sees you in the mornings." he smiled.

"But waits…" he said, "Do you knows me from somewhere?" he questioned, quite comically in Rivera's opinion.

"No, your just silly." she smiled slyly, and she winked. Toki declared that she must of have been having the same dreams. Perhaps all is not what they seem to be at Mordhous that night.…

* * *

**Thanks for readings! Pleases leaves a reviews, because I'm nots sure I shoulds continues?**

* * *


	3. More Formal Introduction

**Yay! Next chapter… I cant help but think I over-did her name. Oh well, it adds character ;).**

**This chapter, Rivera is going to get more in touch with the others, enjoy.**

**Perphaps shes more mysterious that previously thought?**

Toki relaxed comfortably on his bed. He was staring at the ceiling, pondering what had been going on the previous day. He sighed, and closed his eyes.

'I ams not goings crazy, ams I?…' he thought miserably. He rolled over hastily and pulled his covers quickly over him, and hugged his precious Deddy Bear goodnight. The world felt like it was crashing all of its guilt upon poor innocent Toki.

* * *

When he awoke, he was surprised to have no recollection of a dream, which has been going on normally for quite some time. He could feel by the general tone of Mordhous that it was early in the morning. He yawned and stretched. He knew he would be unable too drift back to sleep, now that he was awake.

He walked slowly to the bathroom, and stud in front of the mirror. He yawned once again, and splashed his face with warm water. It was lovely compared to the icy feeling the stone hallways left on him on this chilly morning. He rather liked the tone he had now. All alone, in a lavish bathroom, while everybody else was in a drunken slumber. He smiled, and started up the large, marble bathtub. He skimmed his hand over the surface of the water. He hasn't had a relaxing bath in a long time. He shut off the water, and took off his clothes. He slowly climbed into the tub, and slid down so only his face was above the water. The anxiety rose off him, just as the steam rose from the water. He let out a long sigh of relief.

Soon he became sleepy from the peaceful relaxation, so he decided maybe he could resume sleeping. He heard an abrupt knock on the door, and answered in his calm state of mind "Comes in." he grabbed a towel off of a shelf, and began to dry off his face and hair. The door made a click as it opened, and Rivera casually stepped in, to which she quickly let out a gasp, and turned around. Toki let out a short yell, and used the towel to conceal himself. They were both blushing horribly.

"Ehhh… Im sorrys. I thoughts you were ones of the guys…like usuals" he apologized. She looked over her shoulder, glad he had a towel.

"Its fine," she smiled "Stuff like this happens all the time…" he was about to say something, when she spoke first

"Well, I kind of wanted to talk to you, but, I think it'd be better if you get dressed first." she let out a partially fake laugh, "then maybe we can go somewhere less… " and she stepped out to leave him to his business.

* * *

They walked down to the room where the two first met. There was a large window showing the barren waste of a courtyard. She pressed her hands up against the chilling glass.

"Its so sad, looked at it out there… its like a… wasteland." she looked into Toki's eyes. Tears swelling in her own. "How can you live here?" she questioned. He caressed her face in reply, wiping away a tear as she had once done for him. He pulled his hand through her thick hair, staring into her eccentric blue eyes all the while.

"Dids you want to talk to me?" he said quietly, almost a whisper. A loud crash interrupted them from their moment. Pickles had stumbled into the room, and loudly threw an empty bottle of alcohol against the wall.

"I ain't cleaning that up." he declared, his eyes reaching Toki and Rivera

"Who is this _slut_?" his words slurred together as he spoke "Oh skip it I wont remember in the morning. Jus' put it on my bill…" he rambled on.

Her eyes seemed larger than ever, and she blinked, her heavy eyelashes so dazzling against the sunrise. She turned around, deflecting his gaze, and ran off to her room. Toki left his hand outstretched, as if silently begging her to return. He quietly whined, and covered his face with his hands.

'No… Not again." and with that he retreated to the couch, where he laid with his arms crossed and a sorry expression on his face.

* * *

Rivera came down soon before the other band members trudged into the premises.

"Look, I'm sorry about…" she was unable to finish

"It's okay, I cannots stay mads at my familys for longs." he smiled childishly. She swallowed as if it was painful. Toki could tell she was crying an awful lot. He twiddled his thumbs, avoiding looking at her. She looked away also, staring at the floor.

"I know what you've went through." she said in a fast manner. Toki looked up in surprise. "To be truthful, I've never met my parents; they died soon after I was born." she confessed

"But I thoughts you said you family kidnapped?" he was in denial.

"All lies." she said shamefully. "But you can tell anybody." she grasped his chin, and looked him in the eyes rather forcefully "ANYBODY." Toki was shocked by her strict behavior.

"Sorry." she blushed.

"Eh heh heh…" he let out a short, awkward laugh, and scratched the back of his head. He didn't really take much thought into what she said, and would really care if it was bad in the first place. Nathan and Murderface came down the stairs, much involved in their conversation of shoe laces. Skwisgaar was not much behind them, as they could hear his fast guitar playing. Pickles could be anywhere…

Nathan suddenly stopped, and Murderface bumped into him from behind.

"Ah what the hell wasch that for?" he rubbed his forehead, obviously angry at Nathan. Nathan had stopped to look at Rivera. She was stunning. She met eyes with him, and her long eyelashes batted as she blinked. She had on an unexpected look, similar to a deer caught in the headlights.

"What, What are you looking at you big goliath!" Murderface spat out at Nathan. He followed his eyes to Rivera.

"Oh wow, what am I schupposched to be amusched?" Murderface continued to speak, "Woman are uschless, evil, thingsch… not to be trusted, don't truscht them a bit." Nathan accordingly covered up his mouth with his hand.

"Hey Toki, who is this?" Nathan questioned, with Murderface struggling to break free from his grasp.

"Remembers to last nights? She's my cousins, Rivera. This is Nathan and that's Murderface." he explained

"Yeah, I don't really listen to what Charles says…" he continued to look at her, until Murderface evaded Nathan's hand. At that cue, William gave Nathan an intense, warning glare.

"Don't fall for it buddy, I'm warning you." he whispered "She's evil I can see it in her eyes!" Nathan rolled his own eyes.

"Sure, whatever." he replied, with lack of interest. Skwisgaar entered the room, nude. The only thing that covered him was his guitar. Rivera blushed and looked away. Noticing this, Skwisgaar replied

"Oh no's, it seems I left my clothes in my rooms." he said with a sly smile. Toki grimaced.

"Skwisgaars we all knows you lefts your clothes on purpouse!" Toki said, slightly angered.

"As long as I'm not offendsing any beautiful womans, I don't see anys problems?" Skwisgaar questioned, with the smile still upon his face, although he was more cautious when messing with Toki. Toki shook his head, and gently grabbed Rivera's wrist.

"Come ons let gets away from these dildos…" he said hastily. They both walked away. Nathan raised his eyebrows at Murderface, and they both let out a small laugh. Skwisgaar stroked his chin, deep in thought. (Which was in fact rare.) He must have her…

* * *

Toki walked quite placidly through the hallway, eager to get away from his band mates. On the way, they ran into Pickles, who was dressed and much more sober. Toki's mood was lifted a bit more.

"Oh hi's Pickle, they were lookings for you," Toki began

"Heh heh hay, who's your pretty friend here, eh, Toki?" he smiled, looking from Rivera to Toki. He questionably raised his eyebrows, noticing Toki's hand was around her wrist. Toki's grasp loosened at this, letting their arms fall to their sides.

"Oh, I see. I'm Pickles, nice to meet ya… But I'll just.. just leave you two alone for now." he introduced himself to Rivera, and let them go past. As they walked off, Pickles got a good glimpse of Rivera's behind, at which he snickered happily, and continued to where he was headed.

* * *

Back in Charles office, however he was issuing several orders to various Roadies.

"Continue to watch her. Set up video cameras, audio recorders, whatever you need and don't forget to keep periodical checkups. I want a detailed report on what she's doing, where she is, around the hour. She could be a spy, or worse, an assassin." he told them, and ended the brief discussion with their dismissal. Charles had a sudden feeling all what not what it seemed about this 'Rivera' character . He tapped his fingers on his desk, and he pondered.

"So Rivera, you never dids finished what you were sayings last night…" Toki began to resurface the subject.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews so far ) I appreciate it. It gives me a warm feeling when I get them (odd enough huh). Well, sudden plot twist for ya… Its gonna be clearer in the next chapter, I promise 0**


End file.
